


Euphoric Fields

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AMV, F/M, beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoric Fields

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed the two versions of the song together myself, and it sounded really nice together. However, Vegas was crappy as usual so I lost the file.
> 
> Song (mix): Euphoric Fields from Ef Tale of Memories


End file.
